Kingdom Hearts Mutants of Twilight:The JLE Version
by Justice League Expansion
Summary: An alternate version of RogueFanKC's universe, in which the Misfits,the X-Men, and all other allies must band together against the Organization Thirteen!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- This story is part of RogueFanKC's multiverse, which as always, I heartily recommend. It combines anime,live action television, animation from the 1980s, and an AU of X-Men Evolution and GI Joe to create a kickass universe. I do not own any of this. Everything is owned by DC Comics,Marvel Comics,VIZ Media, Shonen Jump,DiC,Man of Action,Disney,Square Enix,Hasbro,etc.

Author's Note- I hope to do justice to the amazing universe created by this literary genius. Sadly, I have not yet seen Charmed or BTVS, so they will have to wait to have a primary role. I am watching the first few seasons of Charmed to get a basic idea however. Again, I have never seen GI Joe, only saw the animated miniseries G.I. Joe Resolute, so here's hoping I represent the characters well.

Kingdom Hearts:Mutants of Twilight-The JLE Version

Chapter One

THE PIT

A short while after every single member of the government-sponsored team of mutants(and one Whitelighter/human hybrid) had gained the ability of Keyblades, the entire base in which they were situated on had been filled with more explosions, arguments,and drama than ever before. Some of the soldiers belonging to G.I. Joe, the very best of the U.S. Military, had fervently argued against weapons of such a degree of importance going to asinine, immature, teenagers.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again! The Keyblades should have gone to someone with a fucking brain, not these irresponsible, reckless privates! Superman, that Buffy girl, General Hawk, even Cyclops from the X-Men would do a better job at wielding those than the Misfits!"Wayne R. Sneeden, also known as Beach Head ranted profusely, sitting at the cafeteria next to Deep Six, specialist in diving, Red Dog,focusing on infantry,and Mercer, a former Cobra Viper.

"Now, come on. Don't you think you're being a little bit harsh?"Red Dog raised an eyebrow, shortly after taking a bite from his six inch Hoagie.

"Besides, at least now we have the opportunity to protect ourselves better from Cobra,Magneto,and the rest of those goons. We need all the help we can get,"Lieutenant Falcon interrupted, the superior officer casually walking by the four soldiers. After a quick salute, and a few grumbles, the quad resumed eating.

This was only one of the numerous altercations and dramatic arguments going on around the base. Not to mention government situations, especially with Lex Luthor's presidential campaign. Around other places, other groups were debating what precautions should be taken in light of the Heartless attacks.

JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER

Superman nursed his temple as the weekly meeting between the seven founding members of the Justice League met in the Monitor Womb, a room that contained the computer system enabling the Watchtower's monitoring of Earth and the communication system invented by Wayne Industries, not to mention the wooden round table the seven heroes sat at.

"To begin with,Jenny Calendar's Ghostbusters have recruited Hellsing,a British organization specializing in executing vampires. Their top agents, Alucard and Seras Victoria,are vampires who execute their own kind, much like the Daywalker Blade Batman met two months ago,"Shayera began, giving her report of the latest happenings.

"Static and Gear have joined the Titans as honorary members, as well as Rubberband Man and She Bang. A new division of Titans is currently being formed in Dakota,"John Stewart commented, answering in a brusque militaristic fashion.

"The Misfits are still training, so are the X-Men, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. Aside from better teamwork and combining their powers, nothing's really changed between the two groups,"Flash gave his lazy, lackluster information to the rest of the League.

"Alright, I suppose that is all the outside news for now. Criminals we are on the lookout for include Doctor Octopus, last seen in Albany two days ago, Killer Croc, who has formed an alliance with Bane and Riddler, and Felix Faust, who is currently being targeted by Doctor Strange. Livewire was recently brought in by Kara and Barbara, and Batman himself arrested Roxy Rocket and Andre LeBlanc,"Kal-El explained.

"Now that we have that finished, we begin the topic of expanding the League. Any nominations? Remember, they have to be over eighteen, have some sort of skill or power,and having a no-killing policy would be helpful. Green Arrow isn't returning our calls, but Captain Atom,Aztek,and both of the Marvels have accepted,"

"How about Atom Smasher? He's a bit inexperienced, but his brute force would be a good skill to have,"Wonder Woman suggested

"Approved,"Superman said. "He's currently performing vigilante activities in Star City,so it would be nice to have him under our roof,"

Superman was in charge of approving admissions, while Batman quickly performed background checks on said heroes.

"I have a recommendation. The Question. He isn't exactly a poster child for mental health, but he does do a good job when asked,"Bruce queried. This exchange continued for an hour or so, leaving Superman with the job of contacting twenty-four metahumans. Out of all of them,thirteen accepted. It was a start,and having a controlled supply of vigilantes under one roof, ready to send them all out at a moment's notice would be very helpful.

KARAKURA TOWN

Ichigo Kurosaki was a freshman at Karakura High School, and all of his life, he had been targeted for having orange hair, which he insisted was natural. However,aside from being regarded as a juvenile delinquent by the mass majority of the population, he also had an another secret. Being a Shinigami Daiko, or Substitute Soul Reaper.

Yes,it all started when Ichigo's family was attacked by a Hollow, beings who devoured human souls. Rukia Kuchiki,a Shinigami, who were in charge of executing Hollows, fought it, but failed. She gave her power to Ichigo, and Ichigo progressively became stronger.

However, soon Ichigo discovered that giving your powers to a human was illegal in Soul Society, home of the Shinigami and dead souls. So, with several spiritually-empowered friends and a talking black cat that turned into a naked woman(Yes,I am serious. Shut up.), they managed to save her from execution, and Soul Society became allies with Ichigo's team.

Concurrently to Ichigo's invasion of Soul Society, three Captains,leaders of their respective Squads of Shinigami, had betrayed Soul Society for the Hollows. Using the Hogyoku, a small device that could transcend the levels of Hollow or Shinigami, he had created an army of Arrancar, Hollows with Shinigami powers.

Now, Ichigo and his friends trained their best in order to grow stronger and defeat the Arrancar. Ichigo found himself walking to the Urahara Shoten, a shop catering to the needs of spiritually-empowered beings owned by Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of the Twelfth Squad of the Gotei 13, the name for the organization containing the Shinigami.

Aizen had framed him and another Captain for Hollowfying four Captains and four Lieutenants(Shinigami with lesser strength than a Captain, yet still strong),and Urahara was exiled to the human world. The Hollowfied Captains/Lieutenants called themselves Vizard and resided in Karakura in a spiritually-shielded warehouse. The Vizard had recently finished training Ichigo in mastering his Hollow abilities. However, he had a long way to go.

Ichigo knocked on the sliding door. "Oi, Hats-and-Clogs, lemme in!"the orange haired Shinigami Daiko shouted out,annoyed.

"My,my, Ichigo-kun, your patience definitely needs some work!"the eccentric shopkeeper chuckled. Ichigo glared at the former Captain in front of him. He was about 6'1, a tall and lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and pale, and strands framed all over his face. Urahara's fashion choices favored the dark green side, as his pants and shirt were both just that. He wore typical Japanese sandals(or geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat that earned him the nickname Hats-and-Clogs.

"Yeah,yeah. When does the training begin?"Ichigo glared at Urahara. Urahara waved his fan over his face in typical geisha manner,before telling the strawberry Shinigami.

"Downstairs,of course. Oh,and Tessai will be teaching you Kido,"Urahara instructed. Kido was a form of magic used by Shinigami. It was formed by saying an incantation that was one to three sentences long, and then shouting out what kind of Kido it was. Of course, skilled users could use it without incantation. It required immense control, which Ichigo coincidentally did not possess.

Ichigo lifted up the door to the underground basement chamber, similar to the one Kisuke created with a childhood friend,Yoruichi Shihoin,former Captain of the Second Division, who had the odd power to turn into a black cat at will.

Ichigo climbed down the ladder, before using his Shinigami Daiko badge to separate his Shinigami body from his human form. In this form, he was in a black kimono-style uniform, with a large meat-cutter sword on his back. This was his zanpakuto, a living being that took the form of the sword. Every Shinigami wielded one. His was named Zangetsu.

"Good show,Ichigo. Are you ready to fight yet?"Yoruichi asked. She was a slender,dark skinned woman of typical height,with golden eyes and long purple hair,which she kept in a ponytail. Her choice of clothing was a backless,black sleeveless undershirt,an orange overshirt with two white straps on each shoulder,a large beige sash around her waist,and and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Yoruichi-san!"Ichigo shouted, swiping at her with Zangetsu, but Yoruichi used Shunpo, a form of transportation similar to teleportation, and kicked Ichigo in the back, sending the orange-haired substitute flying.

"Well, if that was your best, maybe you really aren't a great help,"Yoruichi teased mercilessly, standing above Ichigo. Ichigo got up, and brought down Zangetsu, aiming for the shoulder. Yoruichi kicked it aside, and struck Ichigo with a palm strike, sending poor Ichigo flying again.

"Damnit!"Ichigo roared. He brought Zangetsu down oncemore, but this time, he shouted the two phrases for his signature, and only, attack.

"Getsuga...Tenshou!"

A crescent-shaped arc of azure energy plowed towards her, but Yoruichi met it head on. Using her own body as a shield, she mercilessly kicked the energy assault, finally allowing it to dissipate.

"Good job,Ichigo! That attack would rip right through a Lieutenant!"Yoruichi gave a thumps up, but it was obvious she was barely damaged, being a Captain. Ichigo had a new determination, as he charged with Zangetsu, but Yoruichi easily parried with her bare hands. With only his first stage of release, or his Shikai, he stood no chance.

It was rather fortunate that Urahara called them both out of the conflict, and saved Ichigo's dignity, albeit temporarily.

"Bad news from the higher ups. Ichigo, you and the others are going to have to go to America soon. I'll explain in the meeting room,"the shaggy-haired man explained, obviously not in a cheerful mood.

"What's going on?"asked Uryu Ishida, as Urahara had instructed all beings with spiritual power to come to the Urahara Shoten. Uryu Ishida was a Quincy, spiritually-empowered beings who could form azure bows and fire arrows. However, unlike Shinigami, who purified Hollows,and sent souls they may have eaten to Soul Society, Quincies completely obliterated them. Thus, the entire race was executed by Soul Society, and only two survived, Uryu,and his father.

"I'll start at the beginning. All of you know what Hollows are. This world is currently being invaded by what is basically Hollows, only they are referred to as Heartless,and can be seen by normal human beings. They will eat every sentient being,regardless of power. They can do this via manipulating a special dark energy that allows them to claim a soul, which then flies into the atmosphere akin to a heart,and dissipates to wherever they are being stored,"Kisuke explained.

"But aren't they just purple Hollows? And we've all seen the broadcasts from America. They can't be that strong compared to a normal Soul Reaper,"Jinta Hanakari pointed out. Jinta was a human with small spiritual pressure who focused it into a kanabo. He resided at the Urahara Shoten with a friend,Ururu Tsumugiya, who focused her energy into a missile launcher.

"Nope. The average Heartless is Lieutenant-class or higher. The strongest are high-Captain class, and the Organization creating them is increasing their strength continuously,"

This,as expected, earned a wide-display of horrified reactions. "The Vizard,Ichigo,Uryu,Chad,and Inoue will be going to a military base called The Pit. You will be joining a group called G.I. Joe, the strongest of America's military. However, what's really special about them is a team of mutants called the Misfits,each with special abilities and weapons called Keyblades meant to combat the Heartless,"

"Urahara-san, what about school?"Yasutora Sado,or Chad, asked. He was a Fullbring user, as revealed by Urahara recently, who were a race of beings who had a special attraction to a particular object, giving them spiritual powers. In Chad's case, it was his skin.

"Your teacher has excused you,as school is canceled for the next few months because of a termite infection. Interesting,especially since the school is concrete,"Urahara smiled knowingly.

"Yoruichi will be going with you. Ryuken, would it be too much to ask for you to simply maintain your usual activities, but still stay as a Hollow exterminator with Zennosuke-san?"Urahara explained, then asked Ryuken Ishida, father of Uryu,and a Quincy of Captain-class.

"Hnn. Fine, but when this Heartless problem increases,tell me. I don't feel like having the planet being devoured and having nothing to do about it,"the aloof Quincy commented, before walking out of the small shop.

"Geez. Now I have to figure out how to say goodbye to my family. Yuzu will be sad. She barely sees me as is,"Ichigo sighed. Ichigo cared for his family,even his father,as much as he refused to admit it. His oafish father Isshin, his wonderful sisters Yuzu and Karin, and of course his deceased mother,Masaki,all held a special place in his heart.

"No worries. I've created gigai of all of you to replace you for the next few months. Just to recap,gigai are fake souls invented to house spirits in the Human World. Ichigo,Chad, you two will be training your powers with the Vizard, while Inoue will take medical training with the Joes. Ishida, you will be training with Yoruichi, and I have been gracious enough to compile research on Quincy techniques to enhance your abilities,"Urahara concluded.

"Now come on. Let's get this exposition over with. We have a military to join,"Yoruichi smirked, the former Captain of the Second Squad leading the twelve heroes to the Pit. They were completely unprepared for the surprises the Pit held.

**NEXT TIME ON Kingdom Hearts Mutants of Twilight:The JLE Version**

**Man,that title is a mouthful. I think we'll just call it KHMOTJLE. That works for me. Anyway,yes I have done this in the past. When we hit ten chapters, I'll take a break and work on two spinoff stories. Likely this universe's version of Ascension and I will be bringing Ben 10 into this,as well as Hellsing,and possibly One Piece, but only if people ask for it. I'm sorry if the addition of the Bleach mythos is a bit complicated,and I'll try and tone down the powers of the Captains. Anyway,hope you guys enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Author's Note- A while ago, I asked Bleach author Minielf for permission to use powers he created for the Bleach characters. Yoruichi's zanpakuto, Shinji's Bankai,Love's Bankai, and Rojuro's Bankai were all created by him, as well as numerous other powers.

Second Author's Note-This takes place after Chapter 13:Reality Sets In. I now have memorized which Joes have died, but I will need to find a more comprehensive list of the Joes residing at the Pit. Also,spoilers for Bleach.

Explanation- Each Shinigami has a zanpakuto. After years of training, they unlock Shikai, which can give them anything from a wooden spear that extends to complete control over an enemy's senses. Kind of unfair, if you think about it. Then, Bankai is unlocked, which is ten times as strong, but only increases the strength of the zanpakuto, not the wielder. Ichigo is an exception. There are ten Shinigami in the series who became Hollows, nine not of their own volition. These are called Vizard.

Kingdom Hearts:Mutants of Twilight:The JLE Version

Chapter 2

The Vizard, as well as the three spiritually aware humans,and Yoruichi Shihoin all dropped off around a seemingly normal area. It contained four blue houses, each retaining a suburban feel, and there were a few stray cars around the area.

"This doesn't look like a military base,"Ichigo flatly stated, folding his arms. Yoruichi just smirked at the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Follow me,"the former Second Squad Captain instructed. "We'll have to figure out how to inform them of our presence. Inoue,Sado,and Ishida, you'll have to act as our temporary translators. Our presence should naturally increase their reiatsu,"

"Are you sure,Yoruichi-san? Our presence might also attract Hollows, not to mention practically waving a red flag to Aizen giving him our presence,"Rojuro Otoribashi, a member of the Vizard,and former Captain of the Third Squad, queried.

Yoruichi briefly considered this. "Grunt Hollows,heck even Gillians, are less of a threat than Heartless, and even Aizen's forces would have trouble dealing with Heartless. Heck, our presence should actually divert Hollows away from less-powered areas,"

"Alright. But how long will it take for our reiatsu to affect them?"Ichigo wondered. The purple haired martial artist smirked at his request.

"It should be starting now. In a few hours, they will have the reiatsu of an unranked Shinigami. Within the month, they will be Lieutenant-class. The Keyblade wielders will likely have the potential to become Captain-class. The strongest may be at Royal Guard level,"Yoruichi explained.

"Well, let's spread our reiatsu. _Slice everything to pieces,Adachigahara!"_ Yoruichi spoke, lifting her two blades in a guard motion in her hands. They turned into four 12 inch scimitars with curved blades ending with pointed edges, and the Shihoin clan symbol emblazoned on the hilt of the two blades.

"Haven't seen you use your Shikai in a while, Yoruichi-san,"Shinji Hirako, former Captain of the Fifth Squad, and now unofficial leader of the Vizard, remarked casually. Then Shinji himself activated his Shikai.

"_Collapse,Sakanade," _Shinji pointed his blade towards the ground, and the hilt morphed into a circular-shape. Had Shinji wanted to battle anyone, he would have released Sakanade's violet gas upon them, and made them backwards, for lack of a better term.

This continued, with all of the Shinigami and humans forcing out degrees of power,culminating with Ichigo firing a Getsuga Tenshou into the air above the buildings. "There, that should have unlocked some reiatsu,"Love Aikawa commented, the former Captain of the Seventh Squad holding his zanpakuto,Tengumaru, over his shoulder.

True enough, inside, the Misfits and Joes alike were shuddering, reiatsu filling them. "What is this?"yelped Tunnel Rat, G.I. Joe specialist in explosive ordnance disposal, watching his hands and comrades become overwhelmed with various auras.

The Keyblade wielders were the most noticeable, their spiritual energy showering the other members of the Joes. Reiatsu fluctuated viciously from inside the base.

As abruptly as it started,it ceased just as suddenly. Almost forty humans collapsed on the ground, panting and grasping for air. Unfortunately for Yoruichi's team, right as the Misfits awoke, they entered the room.

"We're under attack!"Toad yelped, the leaping mutant unleashing his keyblade. Love's eyes widened as Toad's keyblade struck Tengumaru. Love shoved back, and his mace, resembling a black cactus, shoved back,sending Todd sprawling.

Althea took offense to that, and launched her own attack. "Aquara...Water Dragon!"she shouted, and

Ishida and Chad were both knocked backwards by the brutal onslaught of water. A retaliatory strike was made by Yoruichi, who used Shunpo to go behind Althea and give a karate chop on the back of the neck. However, Althea saw this coming, and deflected the blow.

"Don't kill them! They're rightfully angry at us! Just knock them out or something!"Yoruichi commanded,kicking Althea in the gut. Althea managed to ignore the pain, and unsheathed her keyblade,slicing at the purple haired Shinigami.

"Well, not killing us. How fucking polite,"sneered Althea Delgado,desperately trying to hit Yoruichi. However,sixty years of being a ranked officer in the 2nd Squad, dedicated entirely to martial arts, easily outweighed sixteen years of ordinary ninja training,and Althea was on the ground in moments.

Ichigo and Toad square off in a corner. Ichigo unraveled Zangetsu and pointed it at the amphibian-like mutant adolescent. "Sup. I don't really want to have to fight you, so if you could surrender and we can all stop fighting, that would be nice,"

"Not happening,yo!"Todd replied. Ichigo sighed, and blocked Toad's Amphibionian keyblade with relative ease.

Battles like this persisted. The triplets managed to defeat Lisa and Hiyori of the Vizard with horrifying ease and even more horrifying methods. Ishida awoke, and managed to pin Pietro to the wall with arrows, much to the speedster's discontent. Lina and Inoue just stood on the sidelines, healing allies if they needed it.

"Alright, that's enough!"shouted General Hawk, commander of the Joes. "Yoruichi Shihoin, I see you're here already. Looks like you gave our team a good beating,"the aging general spoke with a smirk, resisting a good chuckle at Pietro's predicament.

"Heh. To be fair, most of these kids don't have experiments. The Althea girl has real potential,"Yoruichi smirked, before sitting down at a table.

"General Hawk,sir, apologies for any brashness, but who the hell are these people!"Deep Six,specialist in diving,asked in annoyance.

"Shinigami. A very powerful race. These are the elites. Of course, three of them are humans with powers, but po-tay-to, po-tah-to,"Hawk shrugged. "They'll be joining the Misfits until we solve the Heartless problem,"

"Also, you guys will need training. They'll be giving it to you, since their weapons are quite similar to keyblades,"Sergeant Slaughter explained.

A while away, Ichigo Kurosaki and Shinji Hirako stood on the table, watching with a flat expression as Hiyori Sarugaki(former Lieutenant of the Twelfth Squad,and now a Vizard) chased around the three mutant triplet keyblade wielders.

"Get back here, you little bitches! Those paint bombs will never come out of my hair!"Hiyori ranted, swinging her zanpakuto rapidly at Daria,Quinn,and Brittany, while the aforementioned Delgados simply cackled with glee.

"Well,at least she's having fun,"Shinji quipped. Ichigo glanced over at him in a questioning manner.

"Oi,Shinji, why can they understand us? They're speaking English, and we're speaking Japanese,"Ichigo wondered.

"One of Urahara's inventions. Functions as a Babel Fish of sorts,"the blond Vizard explained. "So,what do you think of this whole Heartless problem?"

"We already have to worry about Aizen and his army. A whole new Heartless problem, not to mention all of the super villains and alien invasions, just complicates matters,"replied Ichigo. Shinji remained silent after that.

A while after that, General Hawk decided seating areas for everyone. Lisa,Mashiro,Hiyori,and Inoue would sleep in Wanda and Lina's room, Ichigo,Chad,and Ishida would sleep with Pietro,Lance,Todd,and Fred, while the remainder of the Vizard shared a room. Yoruichi had her own room near the gymnasium/training grounds.

**JUSTICE LEAGUE WATCHTOWER/MONITOR WOMB**

Crowded into an abominably tight area were the seven founders of the Justice League, Mr. Terrific(a super intelligent man who ran the control center for the Watchtower and gave instructions to the thirty heroes currently under the League's payroll),Rupert Giles,Xander Harris,Willow Rosenberg,and Robin Wood representing the Slayers, while Quentin Blud,Kurama,Jenny Calendar, and Egon Spengler sponsored the Ghostbusters. The entirety of the Misfits, as well as General Hawk,Lt. Falcon,Duke,and Beach Head were all that there was of G.I. Joe. The Vizard sat in a group between the League and the Joes, while Ichigo,Yoruichi,Ishida,Inoue,and Chad sat at a table brought in by Flash(who really had impressive carpentry skills). The X-Men were noticeably absent, having to deal with a rampage from the Acolytes,and the Teen Titans had another lead on Slade they needed to follow up.

Explaining the entire history of the Soul Society, as well as the abilities possessed by the humans with the group of Shinigami, took about ten minutes. Not to mention getting Willow to cast a spell granting every person there a small degree of spiritual awareness. Getting Pietro,Flash,Xander,and even a blushing Willow from staring at Yoruichi's body took a few minutes as well.

"So, this Kuchiki girl was almost executed merely for surrendering her powers?"Jenny Calendar, leader of the entire Ghostbusters organization asked incredulously.

"Yeah,"was Ichigo's ever poetic and thoughtful response.

"And you were boneheaded enough to go guns-blazing into enemy lines, who outnumbered you, were more powerful than you, smarter than you, more experienced than you-I could go on?"Wayne Sneeden scolded in a very, for lack of a better term, jackass manner.

"Look, asshole, obviously you don't know the concept of friendship,so let me explain this to you slowly. They. Are. My. Friends. I would do anything for them, I would give up my life for them. So go suck your own ass, you piece of shit,"Ichigo replied condescendingly.

J'onn J'onzz decided to placate the two with a telepathic nudge, while Hawk changed the subject. "Well, I think we're all glad to have the help. Are these Shinigami planning on helping out with the Heartless problem?"

"Yes. Whenever there is a Heartless problem, they'll send out Byakuya Kuchiki,elder brother of the aforementioned Rukia Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Squad, and his Lieutenant,Renji Abarai. With them will be Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, the respective Third Seat and Fifth Seat of the Eleventh Squad. Then we have Rukia Kuchiki, unranked officer in the Thirteenth Squad, and concluding, we have the Captain of the Tenth Squad,Toushiro Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant,Rangiku Matsumoto. If there is a greater problem than that, Soi Fon, Captain of the Second Squad,Sajin Komamura, Captain of the Seventh Squad,and Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the Eleventh Squad will show up as backup,"Rojuro Otoribashi, nicknamed Rose, gave a bit of exposition.

"That's actually a lot of help,"admitted Althea Delgado, knowing first-hand the power of a Captain, and said Captain was holding back.

"Sorry there isn't more. The Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13,Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, needed his strongest fighters back at the Seireitei. So, at most, they can spare five Captains,especially in light of Aizen's betrayal,"Yoruichi sighed,yawning.

"Hold on a minute, I recognize you!"Rose realized, glancing at Kurama. The demon arched an eyebrow, then his eyes widened.

"Ah,of course. Rojuro Otoribashi. Back when I was just a scoundrel demon, you gave me a very good run for my life. But, as you most likely recall, I evaded you. With severe injuries, of course,"Kurama gave a typical courteous response.

"Um,everyone,sorry to interrupt, but there's a problem at the Slayers Academy. Heartless are invading it, as is the Initiative and an unknown fighter who appears unbelievably powerful,"Mr. Terrific gulped,glancing up from a monitor at his current location.

"Shit! Good thing we're on the Watchtower,"Scarlet Witch narrowed her eyes. The Misfits and the surrounding heroes apparently concurred with her.

"We're going with you. We'll need experience fighting these things,"Shinji Hirako smiled, giving a typical toothy grin. His companions nodded to show they wanted to assist as well.

"J'onn,Diana, and GL can go with you,"Superman instructed his teammates and informed the Misfits and other heroes. Kurama also volunteered to help out.

"The teleporters can't load any more people. Beaming you down in five seconds,"Terrific warned, entering the access codes for the teleporters, as well as whispering his voice activation. The twenty-seven heroes were immediately teleported down to the Academy,hoping they arrived before too many were killed.

**SLAYERS ACADEMY,LONDON**

Chao Ahn,Dana,Caridad,Shannon,Vi,Rona,Kennedy,Faith, and an armada of Potential Slayers, witches, Watchers, and other magical entities stood their ground against six Heartless, as well as an army of about three hundred and fifty Initiative members,each armed with submachine guns, grenade launchers, and the odd laser blaster.

"Let's kill these bastards!"Dana growled ferociously, gripping two steel daggers with a horrifying, malicious voice, as she leaped into the fray. She sliced her dagger across an Initiative member's cheek, slicing apart the mask he was then wearing, before the Initiative member attempted to shoot her. Dana kicked the gun out of his hand, and then cut a hole in his chest. However, she was immediately counteracted by a volley of bullets, which forced to escape with a large collection of backflips and other gymnastic phenomena.

Caridad slid under an Initiative soldier wielding a laser blaster, right before he unleashed a fatal onslaught upon a group of Potentials. Caridad immediately jumped into the air, and kicked the man in the back, and was almost too late to swerve away from a rush of purple lightning from a Heartless, as the poor man's heart was stolen from him.

"Heartless! Shit, someone help us! Please,for the love of God!"Andrew cried out on a communicator received from the Justice League themselves, hiding behind a brick wall from an army of invaders.

Andrew's wish was thankfully received, right as bullets and lasers tore the barrier he was hiding behind to rubble in moments. He was saved by a quickly saved by a Kido shield erected by Hachigen Ushoda, a Vizard, and former Lieutenant of the Kido Corps,a division of Shinigami specializing in the magic known as Kido.

Andrew struggled, but he couldn't see more than a hazy image of a large, purple-clothed man with a pink mustache. All he knew was that some kind of miracle had prolonged his life. Temporarily regaining his courage, he used his glovatrix(a gift from Jake of the X-Men) to fire at the Initiative members with glue missiles, pinning them down.

Hachigen fired out a Hado spell(offensive Kido) at the now-trapped Initative members. "Hado 31! Shakkaho!"

Right as the Kido practitioner uttered these words,a red-hot blazing fireball tore through the glue, and sent the four soldiers flying, each with charred uniforms,and soon they were lying passed out on the ground. Hachigen unceremoniously picked up the human, and ran. Which, by the way, was a rather odd sight to see if you weren't spiritually aware, as all you saw was a lanky young adult being carried off by what appeared to be an invisible force.

A short while away,Kurama used his rose whip to stop a weaker Heartless from attacking a small group of Potentials. The Heartless was bleeding, but it wasn't much, even with Kurama's immense skill and grace. The obsidian beast desperately flailed at the red-haired fox demon, but Kurama landed on his feet, and kicked it in the gut, before using his amazing speed to go behind the monster, and attempt to decapitate it with his rose whip. However, the Heartless saw through this attack,and knocked him backwards with a horrifyingly mighty blow.

Lisa Yadomaru, former Lieutenant of the Eighth Squad,came to Kurama's aid. "Smash,Haguro Tonbo!"Lisa shouted, twirling her sword around like a baton, before her blade grew to a large pole,a monk's spade forming at one end, with a heavy ball at the other,allowing the spade end to be used as an axe and the ball side as a hammer.

Haguro Tonbo struck the Heartless' shoulder, drawing blood, but didn't do much else. Lisa gritted her teeth, and summoned her Vizard mask. Masks were where the Vizard drew upon their Hollow powers from. Lisa's mask was lozenge-shaped with a cross-like opening instead of slits for her eyes and mouth.

Now,Lisa's speed was increased five-fold, and she sliced at the Heartless, but frustratingly, the Heartless counteracted every blow. Lisa used a combination of Shunpo and Sonido,Shinigami and Hollow forms of transportation respectively,to jump backwards.

"Bakudo 9! Geki!"Lisa shouted, using Bakudo, the defensive Kido art, to paralyze the Heartless in a red light. This allowed Lisa to puncture its neck with Haguro Tonbo, effectively killing it. Kurama stood up, his healing factor protecting him from the injury inflicted by the Heartless, and within minutes, he was back to his ordinary health.

"You alright?"Yadomaru queried, holding Haguro Tonbo over her shoulder,letting her mask fade back into her soul.

"Affirmative,"Kurama confirmed with a small smile. Lisa nodded, and the two rushed to assist a group of Slayers under fire from a team of Initiative flamethrowers.

Meanwhile,Love,Xi,and Rose were cornered by a rather strange Heartless. It was a Heartless with a more humanoid body rather than the previous monstrosities the Misfits and assorted heroes had faced beforehand. It retained the pitch black skin and the spherical golden eyes, but it also had three feet-long crooked antennae hanging atop its head. The hands held five clawed fingers, and the feet held no toes, like a typical Heartless. Blue veins outlined its body, and it held two wicked-looking sabres in both of its sharp hands. The finishing touch, however, was a large mark saying "Neoshadow" on the Heartless' chest.

Xi wasted no time. He materialized his Rainforest Scale keyblade, and rushed the Neoshadow, dueling it efficiently with his keyblade. After a few rounds of thrusting and parrying, Xi and the Heartless jumped backwards, giving Xi time to call out his Summon, or Disney character which some of the Keybladers could summon.

Bambi, Prince of the Forest emerged out of thin air, and the two lead a brutal onslaught at the Neoshadow. Bambi shoved forward with a masterful headbutt, but the Neoshadow dodged it, and to top it all off, it cut Bambi along the side with one of its sabres, before Xi blocked it with his Rainforest Scale.

"Should we help them?"Rose asked, not showing much surprise at the deer attempting to ram the shadowy being of darkness. The two Captain-class Vizard were simply watching the fight between the Heartless and the Misfit.

"What can we do? My Tengumaru would get in that kid's way. Your Kinshara might be useful,though,"Love Aikawa commented,folding his arms.

At that,Rose unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Play,Kinshara,"Rojuro instructed, his blade forming into a golden chain with a small flower at the edge functioning as a blade. When Kinshara was cracked, the whip made a noise like piano keys.

The Neoshadow used his both of its blades to shove Xi out of the way, while Bambi created healing orbs to heal itself. Rose entered the fight, and Kinshara's edge struck the Neoshadow's face. The Heartless started bleeding.

"Thanks,"Xi said gratefully, before Kinshara and the Rainforest Scale bombarded the Neoshadow. The first jab with the Rainforest Scale was deflected with relative ease, as was Kinshara's,as the Neoshadow forced the two to hit each other, before jumping back and running away.

Xi cursed. His keyblade's power wasn't meant to deal with a specific opponent, it served as crowd control. There was almost nothing he could do.

Love Aikawa, at that time, decided to enter the confrontation. He used Shunpo to appear right above the Heartless. "Crush down,Tengumaru!"Love roared, his average katana morphing into an enormous black kanabo as it was brutally brought down on the Neoshadow.

Xi's eyes widened at this display. "Wow, that's bigger than I am! How is he wielding that thing so effortlessly?"Xi asked, watching as the Neoshadow tried to block Tengumaru with its sabres, but Tengumaru instead shoved through with pure brute force.

"A zanpakuto's heaviness is proportional to their spiritual pressure. Therefore,Tengumaru is light as a feather to Love,"Rose explained.

However, there was a slight problem away from this battleground.

Althea Delgado,Ichigo Kurosaki,and Shinji Hirako met a suspicious individual who was neither Heartless nor Initiative attempting to execute a Potential Slayer. Shinji's Sakanade repelled this assault, and now, two Shinigami and a Keyblade wielder attacked the One Winged Angel. Ichigo's Zangetsu plowed at Sephiroth, but the man casually waved aside his efforts.

"Hnh. Pitiful," Sephiroth chuckled, batting away Zangetsu with ease. The three warriors prepared for the fight of their lives,taking battle stances.


End file.
